


Bi VLD Week

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Aro Ace Pidge, Bisexual Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Coming Out, Coran is a great listener, First Dates, M/M, Polyamory, bisexual Matt, bisexual allura, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: A week of exploring your favourite characters as biDay 1 (16/9): Discovery/Journey (Bi Keith)Day 2 (17/9): Fluff/Angst(Bi & Poly Shiro, Allura and Matt)Day 3 (18/9): Earth/AlteaDay 4 (19/9): Free Day(Bi Keith)Day 5 (20/9): Family/Home(Bi & Poly Matt)Day 6 (21/9): Lost/FoundDay 7 (22/9): Victory/ConfidenceDay 8 (23/9): Pride





	1. A rescue and a discovery

Why was he doing this to himself? If he leaned back a bit, he could just look past his locker where he could see the two of them. God, why did it have to be _her_?

Lance forced himself to look back inside his locker where he was supposed to be grabbing his books for his next class. The history teacher did not like him and he didn’t want to give her an excuse to dump more work on him.

“Come on, skip with me.” Lance heard _her_ say.

“I can’t. The teacher is really observant despite how old she is.”

“But I want to be with you. Besides, all those girls will be staring at you. Plus those poor unfortunate gay guys who think they have a chance. And you’re all mine.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. He slammed the locker door shut, locking it. The noise drew attention from the other two people.

“Eavesdropping McClain?”

Lance scoff, putting the key to his locker in his blazer pocket. “Like I’d be interested in whatever you and mullet would be talking about Nyma, but honestly not hard to hear your pathetic begging when your screechy voice can be heard all the way down the hall.”

Nyma, in her blonde hair purple eyed glory, could be considered the most beautiful person in the whole school. But their school was very well known for not only focusing on gender when looking at beauty, which was why Lance took the spot as the most beautiful person in the school. Everyone knew how much it annoyed her, which is why Lance was sure she took such an interest in Keith Kogane, who Lance would totally go after. If he wasn’t so sure Keith was completely straight and flirting back with Nyma.

“Jealous McClain?”

“Of what, your horrible attempts to be appealing? As if. If you’d excuse me, I have better things to do other than watch the gag fest of your mating call. Hi boys.” Lance waved to a group of guys who just happened to be passing.

“Hi Lance.” They called back, watching as he went to the steps. He heard Nyma try and get their attention but no replies where heard. That made him feel slightly better.

Lance didn’t know how this crush started. Oh no wait, yes he did. He saw Keith and that was it. He was perfect in every way. Well except he was completely straight, not at all interested in boys. So what did Lance do? He picked a fight with him every time until Keith was so sure Lance was nothing but a spoiled brat. Lance didn’t know what was wrong with him. he knew Keith was straight and should of lost interest but he still wanted it and went so far as to get Keith to pretty much hate him and see him as an annoyance just to keep Keith’s attention on him.

_‘The sooner I get over that crush, the better. He’s straight and interested in Nyma. Besides, even if he was interested in guys, he wouldn’t be interested in the guy who is always annoying him.’_

* * *

 

Time in class seemed to drag on, though it might have had something to do with their teacher. A sweet woman who actually looked past their trouble making side to actually look at the kids in it, but it didn’t mean listening to her teach wasn’t a drag. She would go on and on about their subject, diving deeper on parts that weren’t mentioned in the textbook. Lance was hiding behind his textbook to doodle in his notebook, not even trying to stop himself from drawing little drawings of Keith’s face.

“Gay.” Pidge whispered from the desk next to him. He just stuck his tongue out at her, not even bothering to correct her like he always did when she’d make the comment. He liked Pidge, but her being friends with Keith was bound to kill him someday with how often Keith joined in on their hangouts. He looked over his shoulder where Keith sat in the back, actually looking like he was paying attention. Lance could vaguely make out smudged lipstick on his neck. He turned back around, ducking lower in his seat. What was he doing? Why was he torturing himself like this? Keith wasn’t interested so why could Lance get over it?

“Excuse me, Mrs. Opal?” Lance looked up, eyes automatically narrowing at the sight of Nyma, “the principal is calling Lance McClain to the office. He has a phone call apparently and his secretary was a bit busy.”

Phone call? The only person who’d call him at the school was his dad and he knew when Lance was in class and would usually call him on his cell. He only called the school when Lance was in trouble and Lance knew he didn’t get into any schemes recently.

“Mr. McClain go ahead, don’t spend the whole period talking on the phone ok?”

“Uh, yes ma’am.” Lance got up and walked out the door, Nyma following him close by. He expected her to leave now that her message was delivered but she was following his every step to the office of the principal. He got the hallway past the lockers when he turned around and faced Nyma. “Can I help you with something?”

“You could stop pinning over my boyfriend.”

“Excuse me? Someone is actually dating you? Who is that poor soul?”

“Very funny. I see the way you look at Keith, its sad really.”

“What sad is how you can’t seem to function without your mullet around. The only way I look at Keith is in annoyance on having to see you two together. It’s honestly sad and pathetic to see.”

Nyma scoffed. “Oh please, you are so in love with him, it’s sickening to watch. It must annoy you so much that I have a chance with him and you don’t. Of course, you're such a slut with any other guy, he must appreciate it.”

“Oh I get it,” Lance said, rolling his eyes, trying hard to hide how Nyma’s accusations hurt him. He flirted but he never slept around. People could call him a tease, but he wanted an actual relationship. “You’re jealous that all the guys like me more than they like you, so you’re just making insane accusations to make yourself feel better. Wow, I knew you were desperate, but this is so sad.” Lance turned around and continued on his way to the principal’s office, glad that he didn’t hear Nyma’s footsteps behind him.

Strangely though, there was no phone call waiting for him. He guessed Nyma was just trying to annoy him and just did it so she could bother him out of class. It was slightly annoying when the principal came out of his office and accused him of skipping class. He was walking back to class when his phone buzzed. He decided to take the chance to stop and check it without any teachers to yell at him for having his phone during class hours.

“Lance move!” he heard before somebody crashed into him, pushing him back but still somehow making sure he didn’t fall back. He also heard the sound of some sort of liquid falling and hitting the titled floor. Once he got his bearing back, he saw it was Keith who pushed him out of the way. Lance couldn’t help the blush that came to his face, as he pushed himself away from Keith.

“w-what the hell? What are you doing?”

“You’re welcome.” Keith said, crossing his arms. “God knows we wouldn’t hear the end of it if you got hit by that.” He moved out of the way so Lance could see the large puddle of dirty and muddy water that stained the floor. Lance looked up to the walkway on the floor above where Lance’s locker was located. “I saw Nyma dragging one of those mop things the janitor uses upstairs a little while after you left, so I reminded Mrs. Opal about attendance sheets to figure out what she was up to. What did you do?”

Nyma, of course. But why did Keith try and figure out what she was up to and then try and save him?

“My apologies for pissing off your girlfriend.”

Keith sighed, “She’s not my girlfriend. I was interested and flirting with her yeah, but I’m not interested in people who do petty things like that. It’s one thing to give harsh words, but just trying to mess with people like that can get dangerous.”

A small part of Lance felt elated that Nyma lost her chance to be with Keith. He tried pushing it down but it wasn’t listening.

“Maybe next time you should flirt with a girl who doesn’t get annoyed when a guy gets more attention than her. No one likes it when you need that much validation.”

Keith shrugged, “I mean, you can’t blame the guys for being interested.”

Lance let out a forced laugh, why was he playing with his emotions like that? Other straight guys complimented him on his looks but hearing it from Keith. It made him happy but then he remembered it wasn’t really an interested compliment. “Right, no homo though right?”

“Well a bit. I’m not blind.”

Wait, what?

“Huh? But you’re straight.”

Keith blinked before bursting into laughter. Lance felt almost insulted at the fact that he was laughing at him but also liked listening to him laugh.

“Lance, I’m not straight. I’m bi.”

“What, no you’re not. I’ve only seen you flirt with girls.”

“True, but only because most of the guys here are straight, fuckboys if they are gay, bi or pan or just not my type. Besides, I’m more used to flirting with girls since it’s safer but the one guy I’m slightly interest in doesn’t seem to like me.”

“What, who?” why was that the first thing out of his mouth. It was like he wasn’t trying to hide how he felt.

Keith gave him this sort of smug look and stepped closer to him. “Oh trust me, you know who he is. You know him really well.” He said, poking Lance on the nose before turning around and walking off. “Maybe you’ll see me flirt with him next. I grantee you won’t be upset about it.”

That small blush from before felt like it took over his whole face. Keith was bi, Keith was interested in guys, Keith was interested in a guy and for some reason, that guy sounded like it was him. Yeah, that crush wasn’t going anywhere.


	2. Who said rain ruins a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, Allura and Matt are on their first date when rain ruins their next outing. Thankfully they're more than fine spending even more time with each other

“Well this is something.” Shiro said, watching the rain pouring down as he, Allura and Matt stood under a veranda. They had just left a second hand book shop Matt suggested when the rain came pouring down all of a sudden. And it was supposed to be a bright spring day.

This was supposed to be a first date between all of them. Matt had been his friend for such a long time and Allura had become a really good friend. He felt almost flattered when they both said they liked him. They knew he was bi but both wanted a chance with him. He felt like it was a good idea to mention to them that other than bi he was also poly.

“Oh, well in that case, Matt would you also like to go out?” Allura asked.

“You know we don’t have to date if we want to date Shiro right?” Matt tried pointing out.

“Who said he was the only one I wanted to date?” she replied back, ending that conversation with Shiro laughing at the red blush that took over Matt’s face.

The whole date was supposed to be each person choosing something they wanted to do for that day. Allura took them to a flower show and Shiro took them to lunch. Matt brought them to his favourite bookstore, which led them to the situation they were in now.

“I thought they called for sunny skies all day today,” Matt thought out loud, pulling his phone out to check the weather again.

“And we took the train the whole time. The car’s all the way back at the first station.” Shiro said. “Sorry this date got a bit ruined.”

“Well, the only thing we can do is wait it out. Do you think the owner will get mad at us if we go back in and wait it out?” Allura asked, looking back inside the shop where the owner sat behind the register.

“I don’t see why it won’t be a problem. Let’s go.” Matt said, not even waiting for an answer.

“Careful,” Shiro whispered to Allura, “we might have to restrain him from buying more books he doesn’t have the money for.” The comment made Matt glare back him but Allura laugh.

“I can control myself.” Matt tried to say.

“No Mathew, no you can’t.” Allura said, poking at the bag hanging from Matt’s arm that was almost filled to the brim with books. It took both the efforts of Shiro and Allura to stop it from being filled anymore.

“Worst boyfriend and girlfriend ever.” Matt muttered at the teasing he was getting.

“Aww,” Allura said, grabbing onto Matt’s shoulders, almost holding on to him to let him drag her around, “you never called us your boyfriend and girlfriend before. I like the sound of it. What about you Shiro?”

“I really love it. I should call you both my boyfriend and girlfriend.” Shiro said. What seemed to be a ruined dated was turning out to very well.

They found a small couch all the way in the back of the shop and Shiro and Matt sat on it, while Allura draped herself on their laps, tucking her head into Matt’s collarbone.

“Shiro, read to us.”

“Yes princess.”

So they sat there, Shiro reading to his boyfriend and girlfriend, the sound of rain and the shuffling of the bookstore owner, all snuggled up and happy. While Shiro couldn’t wait for the next date, he almost wished this one would never end.


	3. Needed talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is remembering unwanted memories. Thankfully he has a listening ear in the form of an oranged haired Altean

Lance was leaning against the wall, not bothering to go and interact with the other aliens of the planet. He knew he’d get yelled at for that later but he honestly couldn’t be bothered. He had little to no sleep last night and his was buzzing with stress. Hunk had noticed, but he waved off the concern. He didn’t want to bother Hunk with old haunts.

Haunts. That was one word for memories from Earth he didn’t want to remember. Memories that made him question if they way he felt was even allowed. He watched Shiro with the princess talking with the leaders and could see Keith being directed by Hunk about the different food. The feelings he felt when he saw the black and red paladin, he knew they weren’t wrong but there was a harsh voice in his head that kept telling him it was.

_“You’re just confused. You can’t like them both, you have to choose one.”_

Lance put his glass down and headed towards the garden, not realising an elf eared someone watched him leave. Lance walked through the garden and sat in front of a fountain. He tried making the words that had been rebounding in his head since the night before silent but it seem to be getting louder and louder. His hands ran through his hair, gripping it like the pain could help.

He jumped when a hand dropped on his shoulder. He looked up to see Coran looking down at him. He felt like he was back in the castle looking at the map of the Earth, talking to him about his homesickness.

“You disappeared quiet quickly. Not like you.”

“Not feeling it right now. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Missing home again?” Home. He still missed home but there was something he never missed. And there he went again thinking about it again.

“Not really. Just a really bad dream.”

“I guess it was bad enough that you didn’t even talk to the locals. I saw a few good looking ladies looking in your direction.”

Usually that would make him happy, getting attention but his entire demeanour was not into it. He didn’t want to hear about girls. He didn’t mind them at all, he liked flirting and getting their attention but just hearing about girls right now reminded him about his father would shove the ideas of dating only women down his throat anytime he brought up his sexuality. He wasn’t a straight guy, he had interest in both genders, but his father never understood that. His mom would ask him to just do it to keep his father from getting mad at him, so he couldn’t even ask out the cute guy in his class just because he needed to please his father.

Coran seemed to notice his down mood and gently started to rub Lance’s back. It felt nice.

“You seem upset. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Lance was silent, relishing in the feeling of comfort before talking. “On Altea, was it…was it ok to like guys?”

“Yes. Why?”

“What about both? Like both guys and girls?”

Coran blinked. “All types of love were allowed on Altea, be it with same sex, different sex, more than one partner. Love was love and that’s all that mattered. As long as you were happy with your significant other, everything was fine.”

“So, parents are fine with their kids liking anything they want?”

“Of course. My dear grandfather helped figure out what I liked. That was quite an adventure. Unfortunately I lost the two special people of mine, but I still have our child.”

“Huh?” what was Coran talking about?

The Altean gave Lance a smile. “Pidge told me that when you like both men and women, it’s called bisexual, which is what I would identify with, but I was quite comfortable with being at two people at once.”

“Poly.” Lance filled in.

“Right. I was very happy with the people I was with. I miss them every day, but I still see them in my daughter.”

Lance felt confused, but it clicked all of a sudden. “Allura? Wait, you dated the king?”

“And queen. We were all happy and that’s all that mattered, even though Altea seemed to forget at times that their rulers had another lover. And my grandfather was happy that I was happy.”

Lance was jealous of that. The one person Coran trusted just wanted him to be happy and the people Lance loved wanted him to conform to their ideals.

“You look upset.”

Lance shook his head, “not because of what you are. It’s just…my family isn’t nearly as accepting. You’ve seen me flirt with a lot of girls but I’ve controlled myself from doing the same to all the guys I’ve met to because I’ve been forced to fit myself into one type person I like. I know its fine to like who I want, but there’s this voice in my head yelling at me for even thinking of that.”

“Well they’re wrong.” Lance looked at Coran, who held a look of determination. “I don’t know how things were on Earth but I guess it’s nothing like they were on Altea.”

“Altea sounds like a paradise.”

“It might be. It’s a shame I can’t show it to you, but maybe I can let you experience the accepting community with my help. I’ll help you realise that being bi is not something to be ashamed of. And maybe, I can help you flirt with that lucky boy.”

Lance burst into laughter. “My wingman huh? Sure, why not?” when he stopped laughing, he looked lighter, not by a lot, but now that his troubles were known by someone else, it felt good. “Thanks Coran. I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem my boy. Hopefully you’ll feel safe enough with us to let the whole universe know that Lance is looking for love. I’m certain the lines will be long.”

“Heh, well with my wingman, I think that will definitely help.”

He might not be on Altea, but he wasn’t on Earth anymore. Maybe with more people he felt safe with; maybe he could feel safe enough to actually approach two certain paladins.


	4. Is it me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is still reeling from the incident involving Nyma, the dirty bucket of water and Keith, who is apparently bi. Just who was that guy Keith is talking about whooing? Keith wasn't talking about him, was he?

Lance flopped on his bed, trying to run through the whole day. It started out normal, him pinning for Keith while jealously watching Nyma flirt away with Keith. His usually sassy comments to Nyma went a bit bigger. She tricked him to get of class where she tried to dump dirty mop water on him, but he got saved by Keith. Oh and it turned out Keith was bi. He had no clue Keith was even also interested in guys, though his excuse on not dating guys here was pretty valid. Most of the guys worth perusing were fuckboys, though thankfully not every guy. If they weren’t though, they were either just not his type or in their own relationship, or just not interested at all. Finding a guy at this school was almost impossible and then Keith came along. One of his best friends had a small crush on Keith and being the good friend he was, he stepped back. He was sure Keith had been flirting the first time they met, so he said something to piss Keith off. It worked and before Lance knew it, he was sure Keith lost all interest in him. Or so he thought.

After saving him and pretty much coming out to Lance, he said he was interested in a guy and he was sure Lance would not be bother with who Keith was flirting with. God, was he talking about Lance?

“Ugg, don’t be ridiculous Lance. You annoy him and he was just helping you out. Why on earth would it be me?”

Lance heard the door to his room open. He pushed himself up to see Hunk walk in, looking like he was brimming with happiness.

“Have fun with Shay?” Lance called in a teasing tone. Shay was one of the workers who worked in the cafeteria at their boarding school. Everyone loved her because of her sweet personality and she was an amazing tutor. Usually the workers would get bossed about by some of the students, but her brother worked with her and well, no one wanted to mess with Rax. Hunk had met Shay and fallen head over heels for her, noticing she felt the same way. It took some work, but Lance was happy to say he was able to get them together, even though it had been a project to distract him from Keith.

Hunk sighed lovingly. “How did I manage to get her? She’s so amazing.”

“You’re welcome for that.”

“Of course. Lance, thank you.” Hunk said running over to flop himself on Lance, who let out a strangled sound at the sudden weight.

“Ow, Hunk, off. I can’t breathe!”

“No, accept my love.”

“Can’t accept it if I’m dead, off!” Hunk rolled off of Lance, but stayed in his bed. Lance enjoyed the calming silence after but his mind slowly went back to what it had been thinking of before. “Hey Hunk? Do you think there’s a possibility that Keith could be bi?”

“Bisexual? Well I mean, maybe. I’ve never seen him flirt with guys, but can’t really judge. I mean, you flirt with girls more sometimes so.”

Hunk was right. Girls were usually easier to flirt with than guys because they didn’t react so badly if Lance made a mistake on the people they were attracted to. His last two relationships were with guys so Hunk was right on not having to judge.

“How come? Did you see something?”

“Uh,” Lance wasn’t sure if he should say anything. It didn’t seem like Keith was hiding his orientation but he felt like it was something Keith should say. “Just a thought. You know, with my huge crush on him.”

“Oh yeah. Oh!” Hunk pushed himself up to look at Lance better, “guess what I heard. Keith told Nyma to stop flirting with him and he wasn’t interested in her anymore. Something about her being petty and he wasn’t interested in that. At least this means she can’t rub flirting with Keith in your face anymore.”

“Really?” Lance said, like he didn’t already know. “That’s perfect. About time that brat got put in her place.”

“I wonder which girl will get Keith’s attention now.” Hunk wondered. Lance wanted to know who the guy was. Was it him, could it possibly be him?

“Hey, if Keith was interested in guy, who do you think he’d be into?”

Hunk let out a thinking hum. “I don’t know. Shiro maybe, but I think we can agree any person would be.”

“Or you, you sexy hunk.” Lance pointed out.

“Lance, I’m a taken man now.”

“So, still the hottest guy I’ve seen all day.” Lance teased

“Aww babe. But seriously, maybe he’d be into you. You say he’d never be interested because of how you can annoy him, but he still sticks around you. He sticks up for you when you’re not around, even when Nyma was complaining about you.”

All this information confused Lance even more. Did he not lose his chance? Was he the guy Keith was planning on flirting with? Lance didn’t know what to think anymore.

“Hey, you ok?”

“Yeah, just trying to decide if this crush is going to drive me insane or not. I’ll be ok. Tell me what you and Shay got up to.”

“Oh,” Hunk said, this cocky smug look coming across his face. “It’s kinda hot and heavy, I don’t know if I can. The information could get me and Shay in trouble.”

“You sly dog, now I have to know, tell me!”

* * *

 

Lance hadn’t seen Keith for the rest of the night and when he went down for breakfast, he didn’t see him in the main dining hall where he’d usually see Keith eating. What Keith told him was still on his mind and Lance felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t get a straight answer. He walked into the classroom where most of the girls where surrounding the teacher’s desk.

“Oh my god, he’s so lucky!”

Pidge, who sat in the seat right by the door, grabbed Lance before he could walk to his seat next to her. “Looks like someone got a special delivery.”

“What are you talking about?” the Cuban teen asked confused.

“Lance!” Plaxum saw Lance from her spot in the crowd and gestured him over. “Someone left flowers for you, come look!”

Lance squeezed through, finally seeing what all the girls had been going gaga over. The bouquet was pretty big. It had red carnations, daisies, gardenias and hydrangeas. Lance was quick to find the card sitting in it.

_I hope you’re ready for what I’m bringing; I hear you can flirt the pants off of guys. I’m looking forward to trying to do the same to you_

Fuck, that answered his question. It wasn’t signed, but Lance recognised the handwriting.

“Who’s it from?”

“Uh,” Lance answered, turning to face the crowd of girls. He could see a certain black haired classmate just passed them, his purple eyes looking right at him. “Just a secret admirer.”

While it certainly got the attention of all the girls, the only thing Lance could focus on was Keith in the back. This was certainly going to be interesting. Keith wanted to flirt the pants off of him? Well he was already succeeding.


	5. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt realises he needes to come out to his parents, since you know he has both a boyfriend and a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be my last submission for this week. I have one for tomorrow but I'm not happy with it and I don't have a really good idea for it, same for the rest of the week. So instead of forcing myself to come up with something, I'll just end this here, which is kinda weird for me. Usually I do the whole week, but anyway, hope you enjoy and this is pretty much a continuation from day 2

“I can’t do this.” Matt whined, clinging to the wall.

“You kinda have to. I mean you’ve got a boyfriend and a girlfriend and mom and dad where under the impression you’re gay.” Pidge said, standing next to their brother

“I’m half gay.” That comment got Pidge to roll their eyes

“Matt, come on. I don’t know what you’re so scared of. They’re completely opened minded.”

“It’s the whole relationship part of it. I’m dating both genders and at the same time. I mean, what if they can’t accept that?”

“Then screw them. I mean come on, your dating two of the most good looking people I know. You can’t give that up to satisfy them.” seeing the questioning look on Matt’s face, Pidge shrugged. “What, just cause I’m ace doesn’t mean I don’t see good looking people.”

“Ok, point, but still.”

“Look, I get your scared, I mean, think how it was for me. Non binary, ace and aro. I had every reason to think mom and dad wouldn’t believe and accept me but they did. I’m not saying that coming out as bi is easier, but at least its one thing they have to wrap their head around.”

“That doesn’t make me feel much better.”

“I know. I’m trying to help.”

Pidge was right though. He needed to tell his parents. He didn’t want to hide Shiro and Allura from his parents; he wanted to introduce the people he was in love with to them.

He took another deep breath. He could do this. He walked into the living room where his parents sat on the couch, who were both on their own laptops.

“Hey mom, dad.”

“Hey sport. What’s up?” his dad asked.

“Um, I uh, need to tell you something.”

“What’s the matter?”

“Um, I’m bisexual.”

His parents were quiet and his mother looked confused. “Is that the one where you like everyone?”

“Um, well, it’s boys and girls actually. That’s pansexual if it’s everyone.”

“Ok. Thank you for telling us. How long have you known?”

“Um, well another part of this confession is to tell you I’m dating someone.”

“Honey, that’s wonderful-“

“Two people. Guy and girl. Should also mention I’m poly.”

“Polygon?” Sam asked.

“Polyamorous. Means I can date two or more people at the same to same time.”

“Is it those two friends of yours?” Collen asked

“Yes, it is. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I was kinda scared what you might think.”

“Sweetheart, it’s ok. We’re glad you told us, though of course, it’ll take us a while to understand this. I get too confused with bisexual and pansexual, so I want to make sure I don’t mix the two.”

“Poly…poly. I’m gonna need to do more research too. Pop a squat son, we’re gonna need your help to make sure we understand the right thing.”

Matt looked over to where Pidge was hiding around the corner. They gave him a thumbs up and he had to remember to buy them their desired new tech. they needed a huge thank you.


End file.
